ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin's Mutation (Episode)
Previously: Ultimatrix, Recalibrate! Next: The Wrath of Musha ''Kevin's Mutation ''is the second episode of Ben 10: Omnifinity. Story Ben pushed the latter off the edge of the billboard and clambered down to the ground. Kevin was rummaging through the trunk of his car andGwen was waiting for him. “What happened?” Gwen asked, “We heard something.” “Err… New watch?” Ben held up his arm to show Gwen the Omnifinity. Gwen’s eyes widened. She reached out and touched the watch. The Omnifinity turned purple and vibrated. A purple orb engulfed Ben’s hand like energy engulfs Gwen’s when she is controlling manna. “Very large quantity of manna detected. Manna mode activated.” ''The watch blared. Ben shook his hand in terror. The orb of energy hit the ground, only to be replaced by a new orb. Kevin, hearing the commotion, ran to them. Kevin quickly soaked in what was happening and reached out to grab the Omnifinity. “One second Tennys...” Kevin was suddenly interrupted by a blaring alarm siren coming from the Omnifinity. ''“Hostile DNA found. Self defense activated. Shut down in progress.” ''The Omnifinity turned black. That wasn’t all. Green energy flew up Kevin’s arm, leaving behind a mutated black and green new Kevin. Kevin took a few steps back, his eyes wide with terror. Kevin screamed. ''Theme song plays. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin sat at a table with Grandpa Max, Azmuth, and another plumber that looked vaguely like Lodestar, who were arguing in another language. Ben sighed and put the arm with the Omnifinity on the table. A blue string of energy emerged from the Omnifinity and touched the Lodestar-plumber’s shoulder. Ben’s eyes widened as the string vanished and the watch emitted a beeping sound. No one else seemed to notice what happened. Ben took to fiddling with the watch. “Tennyson?” Azmuth said in his harsh, scratchy voice. Ben looked up from the watch to see the Galvan was standing on the table in front of him. Ben looked around. Grandpa Max and the Lodestar-plumber was gone. Azmuth glanced at the Omnifinity and said, “Let’s help your friend first.” Azmuth faced Kevin and pulled a small metal cylinder from the folds of his robes. He pointed cylinder at Kevin and pressed a button. A green bolt of electricity shot from the cylinder and hit Kevin, making rings of electricity travel around Kevin’s body. Kevin yelled in pain. Ben instinctively hit the watch. “ChamAlien!” Ben shouted, “Aw, man!” Ben looked down at the deactivated watch. Meanwhile, purple-pink orbs formed around Gwen’s hands. “What are you doing to him?” She yelled “Helping,” Azmuth replied calmly, “I can’t guarantee that he will be healed completely, but he will be healed some.” As Azmuth said that, the electricity stopped rippling over Kevin’s body and Kevin’s face glowed green. Gwen and Ben turned away from Azmuth and watched Kevin. The green energy covering Kevin’s face fell off and shattered on the floor. Kevin’s face now looked just like a human’s but with black eyes. Kevin seemed dazed. He took a few steps forward and stumbled he caught the table. Gwen ran forward to him. Azmuth turned to Ben, “Now to fix your watch.” Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Rocketslug